finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 24
Herzlich Willkommen, liebe Leute. Der Anfang dieser Seite wurde von mir über meinen Smart TV abgetippt und ist für mich auch ein kleines Highlight. Das Kapitel an sich, wird im Vergleich zu anderen recht kurz, aber es wird trotzdem eine Menge zu entdecken und zu erfahren geben. Also freut euch drauf! ;D Im letzten Kapitel haben wir die vier Schreine aufgesucht und dort die Spiegel eingesetzt, die wird in der Alten Hochbrg Ipsen erhalten haben. Dabei sind wir mit den Schreinwächtern aneinander geraten, die uns den Allerwertesten versohlen wollten. Tja, aber wie das so ist, haben wir den Spieß mal schnell umgedreht.... hähähähä xD Nachdem dann die Spiegel eingesetzt wurden, hat sich auf der Insel des Lichts ein Teleporter aktiviert, der uns in diesem Kapitel auf den Planeten Terra gebracht hat. Und dort geht es jetzt weiter. :) ---- center|500px Terra - Ein Dorf voller weiblichen Zidanes o.o So wir befinden uns jetzt auf dem roten Planeten, doch komischerweise sieht hier alles so... blau aus. oO Liebe Leute, das muss jetzt keiner verstehen. xD Ich sag nur Sinn und Unsinn. Naja, nachdem Zidane erwacht, stellt er fest, dass seine Freunde nicht bei ihm sind. Gleichwohl kommt ihm der Ort hier etwas bekannt vor. Wir werden später klären, warum das so ist. Jetzt gilt es erstmal Kuja zu finden und aufzuhalten. Kurz darauf taucht ein alter Sack vor uns auf, den wir doch schon einmal gesehen haben. Das ist der alte Mann, der bei Kujas Angriff auf Alexandria die Kontrolle über die Invincible übernommen hatte. Damals hat der Typ auf mich schon einen feindseeligen Eindruck gemacht, der sich noch bestätigen wird. Doch jetzt ist er nur zum Reden gekommen. Zunächst fragt er euch nach eurem Namen und gerade als ihr antworten wollt, fällt er euch mit derselben Frage ins Wort. Das geht euch natürlich gewaltig gegen den Strich! Der alte Greis stellt infrage, ob der Name eine Person als sich selbst ausweist. Oh man... wieder so einer von den Kerlen, die nicht Klartext sprechen können! Ihr vermutet jetzt einfach mal, dass er von Terra stammt und habt somit einige Fragen an ihn. Er jedoch verweist darauf, dass ihr euch selbst ein Bild machen sollt und verschwindet. Kurz darauf trifft Lili bei euch ein und ihr schließt euch der Gruppe an. Nun dürft ihr eure Gruppe neu zusammenstellen oder aber die zuletzt vorhandene weiter benutzen. Beachtet, dass auf Terra einige neue Gegner auftauchen, die für unseren Vielfraß vom Volk der Q durchaus nützlich sein können: *durch Fressen eines Herr der Kreise erlernt Quina die blaue Magie Hammer *durch Fressen eines Hektokulus erlernt Quina die blaue Magie Todesroulette. Sobald ihr eure Wahl getroffen habt, könnt ihr euch nun frei bewegen und solltet dem Weg in die Richtung folgen, aus der Lili gekommen ist. Dort seht ihr ein Mädchen stehen, dass vor euch wegläuft. Hm, die sah euch aber ziemlich ähnlich, oder findet ihr nicht?! Nun gut, ihr werdet ihr wohl folgen müssen, um vielleicht mal zu erfahren, was es mit diesem Ort hier auf sich hat. Aaaaaber das machen wir später! >D Zunächst solltet ihr euch links halten und in den nächsten Bildschirm wechseln. Dort wird es möglich sein an bestimmten Stellen von einer Plattform zur nächsten zu springen. Rechts findet ihr eine Schatztruhe mit einer Hypnosemütze darin. Folgt nun dem Weg nach oben und ihr gelangt zwangsläufig zu einer zweiten Schatztruhe mit einem Drachenreif darin. Kehrt nun um und folgt dem Mädchen. Ihr gelangt zu dem Bereich, in dem ihr den Drachenreif gefunden habt und seht vor euch erneut das Mädchen stehen. Holt euch jedoch erst das Elixier aus der Kiste links und lauft dann auf sie zu. Sie wird wieder vor euch davon laufen und ihr solltet euch diesbezüglich fragen, ob ihr euren Sexappeal Sechsappel eingebüßt habt. oO Folgt ihr also wieder und wieder. Nachdem ihr eine Brücke überquert habt, gelangt ihr zu einer Plattform, an der ein Netz herunter hängt. Klettert an diesem hinab und nutzt anschließend das Netz rechts. In der Schatztruhe, die ihr so erreicht, befindet sich ein Allheilmittel. Klettert jetzt wieder ein Mal hoch und springt links über die Plattform. Dort findet ihr eine Truhe mit einem Mithrilstab. Und schräg unter euch, steht dann auch wieder das Mädel. Klettert an dem verbleibenden Netz herunter und ihr gelangt automatisch in den nächsten Bildschirm. Direkt vor euch befindet sich eine Truhe, die einen Dämonpanzer beherbergt. Haltet euch nun etwas links und sprecht nun endlich das Mädchen an. Ihr fragt sie nach ihrem Namen, doch sie scheint ihn nicht rausrücken zu wollen... Haben die hier ein Problem mit Namen? Der alte Sack vorhin ist euch mit dem Thema doch auch auf die Ketten gegangen!! Wie dem auch sei, das Mädchen fragt seinerseits, ob ihr euch wirklich an gar nichts erinnern könnt... Wtf?! oO Klartext ist wohl nicht die Muttersprache der Terraner und da das Mädchen uns unsere Verwirrtheit ansieht, will sie, dass wir ihr folgen und selbst verstehen, was hier abgeht. Na dann mal immer hinterher. Nach dem kleinen Smalltalk lauft ihr nun über eine Brücke und gelangt so zu einer Treppe. Links seht ihr bereits eine Schatzkiste stehen. Die krallen wir uns gleich. ;) Dafür müsst ihr die Treppe hinauf laufen und euch auf dem kleinen Plateau links halten. Was zunächst wie eine Sackgasse aussieht, entpuppt sich als Geheimgang, der im Uhrzeigersinn nach unten zu dem Schatz führt. Ihr findet eine Hexenrobe in der Kiste und könnt nun wieder zu dem Plateau hinauf laufen und die zweite Treppe nach oben benutzen. Sobald ihr nun im nächsten Bereich angekommen seid, folgt eine kurze Szene in der Lili und Zidane die Invincible erblicken und eure Freundin beim Betrachten des "Auges" aus den Latschen kippt. Ihre Erinnerungen kehren zurück und sie weiß nun, dass kein Sturm das Volk der Esper auf dem Gewissen hat, sondern dieses Luftschiff dazu benutzt wurde. (Was wir spätestens seit dem Angriff auf Alexandria gewusst haben... hustBlitzmerkerinhust) Das seltsame Mädchen hat euch zuvor noch erklärt, dass ihr (Zidane) euch hier an diesem Ort befinden und auf eure willenlose Hingabe warten solltet. Willenlose Hingabe? Ich hab mich wohl verhört! Die hat echt einen an der Meise. *Kopf schüttel* Übrigens erfahren wir nun auch, wie der Ort hier heißt, nämlich Bran Barlu. Herzlich willkommen! So, da wir jetzt eine ohnmächtige Prinzessin im Schlepptau haben, sollten wir zunächst nach einem Schlafplatz für sie suchen. Dabei erhaltet ihr die Möglichkeit Bran Barlu zu erkunden, was wir doch gleich mal tun werden. Falls ihr Lili in eurer aktiven Gruppe hattet, so werdet ihr aufgefordert sie durch ein anderes Mitglied zu ersetzen, was eigentlich totaler Blödsinn ist, weil in dem Dorf hier keine Zufallskämpfe stattfinden werden. Naja, macht es einfach und geht nach rechts. Das erste was eurem diebischen Protagonisten auffällt, ist, dass alle genauso aussehen, wie er! oO Ööhm, okaaaay. Lauft nun weiter geradeaus und betretet den ersten Raum. Dort seht ihr eine Schatztruhe, die einen Dunkelschweif zum Inhalt hat. Dahinter scheint ein Flechtkorb etwas andeuten zu wollen. Untersucht ihn und ihr trefft auf Molock, der euch neben den üblichen Speicher-, Zelt- und Mog-Net-Funktionen auch mit einem Mog-Shop versorgt. Fragt nicht, wie der kleine Mogry nach Terra gelangt ist, ich kann es euch wirklich nicht sagen... Speichert zunächst bei ihm, dann schaut doch mal ins Mog-Net rein. Der kleine Mogry stellt fest, dass er das Mog-Net nicht kennt, es aber gerne ausprobieren würde. Ihr übernehmt also die Zustellung seines Briefes an Mogryzuma. Schaut euch nun den Mog-Shop an und kauft alle Gegenstände, die ihr bislang noch nicht besitzt. Wenn ihr nun den Raum verlasst und ihn erneut betretet, seht ihr, dass Stilzkin aufgetaucht ist und wieder einige Waren zum Handel anbietet. Fragt auch hier nicht, wie er nach Terra gekommen ist. Vielleicht haben die Mogrys ja ein heimliches Portal oder ein VIP-Ticket. Wer weiß, wer weiß... Kauft dem kleinen das Set ab und verlasst den Raum wieder. Geht nun zum nächsten und ihr werdet einen großen Kristall sehen, um den sich einige Bewohner des Dorfes versammelt haben. Im Hintergrund sind euch wahrscheinlich die Dreiecke aufgefallen. Wisst ihr noch, wie der Altar aussah, auf dem der Gurugstein stand und welche Form der Stein selbst besitzt? ;) Rechts seht ihr einige Stufen, die euch in den Keller führen. Dort befinden sich einige Kapseln, die ebenfalls ein paar Bewohner enthalten. Im vorderen Bereich des Bildschirms könnt ihr ein Elixier finden, doch sonst gibt es hier nichts mehr zu sehen oder zu holen. Verlasst auch diesen Raum, haltet euch links und lauft nun am Teich in der Mitte entlang. Ihr findet zum einen einen Engelsohrring und zum anderen, gelangt ihr zu einer Schatzkiste mit einer Blitzkappe, wenn ihr kurz vor der Treppe rechts an eben dieser vorbei lauft und zu einer Plattform hinüber springt. Kehrt anschließend um und betretet den letzten Raum, der sich im Dorf befindet. Das ist die Herberge und so wie ihr sie betretet, setzt eine kurze Szene ein, in der ihr Lili hier her schafft. Zidane macht sich derweil Gedanken über die Bewohner von Bran Barlu und dass sie ihm so ähnlich sehen. Kurz darauf erkundigt sich Eiko im Ort, ob es einige Kräuter gibt, mit denen sie Lili helfen möchte, doch niemand scheint der kleinen Göre ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. *thumbs up* Plötzlich taucht das Mädchen auf, dass euch hergeführt hat und wird ebenfalls von Eiko angequatscht. Sie erklärt, dass Lili bald zu sich kommen wird und wir daher keine Medizin brauchen. Aha aha und woher weiß sie das bitte schön? Sie übergeht eure Frage und möchte wissen, wo Zidane sich befindet. Eiko schließt daraus, dass das Mädchen sich in Zidane verliebt haben könnte und klärt gleich mal die Fronten. Aber da sie das eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte, bittet sie Eiko Zidane auszurichten, dass sie im Laboratorium auf ihn wartet. Ihr wisst schon, der Raum mit den Kapseln und dem Kristall! Eiko fühlt sich von dem Mädchen schamlos ausgestochen und stellt mal eines fest: Während Zidane, Steiner und Freia Lili beobachten, überkommt ersteren ein kleiner Anflug von Wut. Freia spricht ihn darauf an, worauf sie eine gepfefferte Abfuhr erhält. Er entschuldigt sich zwar, aber irgendwie verhält er sich doch seltsam, oder?! Das blaue Licht macht ihn scheinbar nervös. Moment, blaues Licht?! Hat er davon nicht schon ein Mal erzählt?? Ja, hat er, aber ich will mal den Leuten, die sich nicht mehr erinnern oder die noch nicht verstanden haben, was hier Sache ist, nicht die Spannung nehmen. :P Lili wacht derweil auf und erzählt von ihren Erinnerungen. Sie stellt fest, dass das Luftschiff jedes Mal anwesend war, wenn eine schreckliche Katastrophe geschehen ist. Steiner kann mal wieder seinen Rand nicht halten und erwähnt Königin Brane. Zidane scheißt ihn zusammen und appelliert mal überdeutlich an sein Taktgefühl. Man man man, immer diese unsensiblen Klapperbüchsen! Eiko kommt ebenfalls hinzu und bestimmt, dass Lili noch etwas Bettruhe benötigt. Als Zidane den Raum verlassen will, erzählt Eiko ihm noch in allerfeinster Kleinkind-Manier von der Bitte des Mädchens, sie im Laboratorium zu treffen. Kommentarlos nimmt Zidane dies zur Kenntnis und verlässt das Zimmer. So, ihr wisst ja, wo ihr lang müsst... aber davor betretet ihr noch ein Mal die Herberge. Rechts neben Freia seht ihr eine Kiste stehen, öffnet sie und ihr erhaltet ein weiteres Elixier. Geht nun weiter und trefft euch mit dem Mädchen. Da ihre Kleidung etwas anders gefärbt ist, als die der anderen Mädchen, solltet ihr recht schnell herausfinden, wer die richtige ist, mit der ihr sprechen müsst. Zidane scheint immer noch stinkend sauer zu sein und erklärt ihr, dass er begriffen hat, was sie ihm zeigen wollte. Tja, jeder sollte das wohl mittlerweile getan haben, oder?! :o Das Mädchen erklärt, dass ihre Spezies Genome genannt wird und fragt euch, ob ihr nicht froh seid den Ort gefunden zu haben, den ihr so lange gesucht habt. Zidane stellt die Gegenfrage, ob sie oder die anderen Genome überhaupt wissen, was Freude ist und stellt sie als willenlose Gefäße dar. Das Mädchen stimmt euch zu, da sie eben für den Zweck geschaffen wurden, ein Gefäß zu sein. Zidane möchte nun endlich wissen, warum er nicht auf Terra aufgewachsen ist und im Gegensatz zu den anderen Genomen eine Seele besitzt. Die Kleine erwiedert darauf, dass es daran liegt, dass er etwas Besonderes ist und erwähnt, dass dies der Wille von Garlant war. Sie geht fort und ihr folgt ihr nun. Sie erklärt euch, dass Garlant die Genome erschaffen hat und sie als Gefäß für die schlafenden Seelen der Terrianer dienen sollen. Gleichzeitig hat er vor das blaue Licht erlöschen zu lassen und es in rotes zu verwandeln. Als Übersetzung: Er strebt eine Fusion der Planeten an. Somit würde Gaia, der blaue Planet, von Terra, dem roten Planeten, übernommen werden. Klingt jetzt alles irgendwie nicht so nett, aber Zidane regt an, es wie sonst auch mit Magie zu versuchen. Euer Tourguide erklärt euch, dass Garlant dies bereits versucht hat, jedoch war der Planet Gaia zu stark und hat Terra abgestoßen. Außerdem sah dieser Typ in den Espern eine Gefahr und löschte sie deswegen aus. Um letztlich den Kreislauf der Seelen zu kontrollieren, sollte Zidane behilflich sein. Genaueres erfahrt ihr von Garlant, der scheinbar schon auf euch wartet. In der Zwischenzeit fällt Eiko auf, dass ihr schon ziemlich lange fort seid und sie beschließt nach euch zu suchen. Bevor ihr loszieht, könnt ihr euch noch das ATE Heimat ansehen. Ist schon etwas länger her, dass wir ein ATE angeschaut haben. In dieser Szene findet Quina, den großen Kristall und denkt zunächst, dass es sich dabei um einen Steinbackofen handelt, der jedoch keine Hitze ausstrahlt und deswegen eingeschaltet werden sollte. Logisch, wer würde das nicht denken? Als diese Idee aber nicht aufzugehen scheint, probiert er etwas davon, weil es ja doch essbar sein könnte und findet, dass der Kristall versalzen schmeckt. Kurz darauf sieht er Zidane und stellt fest, dass er genauso aussieht, wie die restlichen Bewohner von Bran Barlu, wenn er so in Gedanken versunken ist. Zidane kommentiert dies damit, dass Quina ja auch aussieht, wie sein Meister, was euer dicker Freund bestätigt. Außerdem erwähnt Zidane, dass sich Angehörige der gleichen Rasse nunmal ähnlich sehen und geht anschließend. Quina denkt noch kurz darüber nach und fragt sich dann, was Zidane damit gemeint hat. Ihr könnt nun Eiko weiter steuern und solltet Quina beim Kristall abholen. Sobald ihr die Herberge verlasst, könnt ihr erneut ein ATE ansehen. *nerv* In Wo die Seelen zu finden sind... versucht Vivi sich mit einem Mädchen zu verständigen. Nach einigem Gestammelt erklärt er, dass er das blaue Leuchten auch schön findet. Zidane kommt hinzu und das Mädchen antwortet Vivi, dass das blaue Leuchten den Genomen sehr unangenehm ist. Vivi bemerkt daraufhin Zidane hinter sich und erzählt ihm von seinen Versuchen der Kontaktaufnahme. Zidane sagt ihm darauf, dass er das nicht versuchen brauch, da hier scheinbar keiner richtig antworten kann. *an Imbissdeutsch für Fortgeschrittene denk* Vivi erwähnt daraufhin, dass er es trotzdem weiter versuchen will, da sie eine Ähnlichkeit mit den Schwarzmagiern besitzen. Zidane denkt zunächst, dass auch Vivi darauf hinweisen will, dass die Genome Zidane ähneln, doch letztlich muss er sich eingestehen, dass Vivi richtig liegt mit seiner Erkenntnis. Jetzt könnt ihr wieder Eiko bewegen und sobald ihr das Laboratorium betretet, gibt's zur Belohnung... wieder ein ATE! (Dx Neiiii~n!) In Das erhaltene Leben... sprechen Zidane und Mahagon über Familie und Verwandte. Mahagon erwähnt, dass er sich lediglich für seine Feinde interessiert hat, die es zu besiegen galt. Als Zidane ihn auf die Vergangenheitsform seiner Worte anspricht, erzählt Mahagon, dass er seinen Wandel einer bestimmten Person zu verdanken hat. Tja, damit meint er wohl Zidane. Als Mahagon dann die Frage erwidert, erklärt Zidane, dass er keines von beidem hat. Oh man, da ist aber jemand deprimiert. Wenn ihr Quina nun ansprecht, wird er sich euch nach einem kurzen Gespräch anschließen. Wenn ihr nun den Raum verlasst, dann erscheint wieder ein ATE. Unter dem Titel Seine Bedeutung seht ihr, wie Zidane sich nun auf den Weg macht, um Garlant zu besuchen. Na mal sehen, was das so wird. Er erwartet euch bei den schlafenden Seelen in seinem Luftschloss, dem Pandämonium. Das Mädel fragt euch noch, ob ihr euch nicht von euren Freunden verabschieden wollt. Ihr erkennt jedoch, dass ihr als Genom eigentlich der Feind von Gaia seid. Das Mädchen würdigt eure kluge Entscheidung, jedoch erklärt ihr, dass sie nicht denken muss, dass ihr nun Freunde seid. Ihr wollt die Sache lediglich alleine klären. Na dann mal los! Eiko kann sich nun weiter bewegen und ihr solltet Vivi ansprechen. Nach einem weiteren kurzen Smalltalk schließt auch er sich der Gruppe an. Lauft nun direkt die Treppe hinauf und ihr seht Mahagon. Sprecht auch ihn an und ihr erfahrt, dass Zidane durch das Tor gegangen ist. Als er mitbekommt, dass ihr ihm folgen wollt, schließt auch er sich an. Lauft nun durch das grün-schimmernde Tor und ihr trefft nach kurzer Zeit das komische Mädchen. Sprecht sie an und sie wird euch erklären, dass er aus freien Stücken zu Garlant gegangen ist und sie ihn in keinster Weise genötigt hat. Sie erzählt euch, dass er sich selbst als Feind Gaias bezeichnet hat und versucht euch somit klar zu machen, dass ihr ihn nicht wiedersehen werdet. HA! Das wollen wir doch mal sehen! Eiko kehrt um und berichtet den anderen Gruppenmitgliedern was passiert ist. Und wir beenden das Kapitel an dieser Stelle. Ja, ich weiß, wir haben keinen Bosskampf gehabt und so wirklich viel Feindkontakt war jetzt auch nicht vorhanden. Aber ich verspreche euch, dass es im nächsten Kapitel nachgeholt wird. >D Dann haben wir drei Bossgegner und einige schicke Schätze, die es zu holen gibt. Freut euch drauf! Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern